


While She Grew

by Hydeside



Series: Hers [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Empress Rey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeside/pseuds/Hydeside





	While She Grew

The Princess was eight when she first saw him.  Sixteen, pale and skinny.  Obviously frightened to be before her grandfather’s throne, now occupied by her guardian Snoke. 

He knelt before the Munn and pledged fealty to the First Order, which undeniably had the Empire at its mercy. 

The Munn gently stroked his face, and promised that no harm would come to him, provided that he proved to be a loyal apprentice.  The State of Alderaan would not be harmed he promised.  His family will live to govern it.  He will be well taken care of, if only he would give himself to the Order.

Rey who stood and hid her own burnt and marked skin, with rich silks and jewels, envied the kindness he was accorded.  She told herself that she hated him, and she called him scum. 

\-------------------------------------------

She was ten and he was eighteen when she noticed his attempts to be kind to her.  He was tasked with the unenviable duty of teaching the spoilt little Princess her forms, and he executed it patiently and efficiently.  He spoke to her gently and helped her up when she fell, even trying to make the exercise interesting for a child her age.  But Rey who had just been recently subjected to Snoke’s wrath and impatience, could not risk being soft and didn’t dare show a sign of weakness.

So she took his knowledge and learned his lessons and threw his kindness back in his face.  After calling him a Jedi Bastard and the sone of a thief and the galaxy’s most notorious traitor, she ordered her ladies to dismiss him from her presence.

Instead of turning her over his knee, and giving her the spanking she so richly deserved, he looked at her with an expression akin to compassion…no pity, which made her want to hate him more.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

She was eighteen when her guardian summoned both of them before him for the first time in two years.  He had become her guardian’s right hand, the enforcer of the Order.  He was sent to several worlds for weeks at a time and was hardly ever in Coruscant anymore.  Consequently, he was seldom exposed to her taunts and indignities.  She noticed that he wore a mask, which he never seemed to remove.  Before she could begin throwing her customary barbs at his provenance he resolutely swept his cloak from the floor and walked out of the door without another glance at her. 

She convinced herself that the mask was there to hide his ugly face, and tried not to cry when Snoke entered her mind, later that evening.    

\-------------------------------------------------------

She was still eighteen when she found herself in the same club in Coruscant as he.  There were rumors of his being with the society beauty, Bazine Netal, daughter of one of her guardian’s minor advisers.  She confirmed the rumors with her very eyes, when she watched her dance provocatively around the First Knight, who acted as if Bazine was the only woman in the galaxy.  Which was unfortunate because he didn’t catch the Princess hidden away behind her entourage behind him.

Trying to drown the pain in her heart, the Princess downed half a bottle of Tihaar, and dragged a young pilot named Poe Dameron back to the palace for company.   

\------------------------------------------------------------

She was nineteen when she heard about the impending nuptials of Senator Goldstone and Bazine.  A quick reading of her ladies’ minds told her that the other woman became tired of waiting for the First Knight and found the promise and offer of power and wealth from the Senator irresistible.  Stupid girl.  Rey thought.  The world of Alderaan was one of the richest in the Galaxy, and the Organa family could start a coup and easily take the throne if it wanted to, which was why it shouldn’t have surprised her when her Guardian summoned them again together a year later to announce their engagement.

\------------------------------------------------------------

She inwardly seethed when the grotesque monster ordered the First Knight to marry her on her twenty first birthday, less than a year away.  It was for the stability of the Empire he claimed.  To ensure that the Organa-Solos would not disturb  “her” future reign.  She was going to talk back for the first time in her guardianship, when she finally felt him prying her mind. 

“Don’t”.  He warned.  “Spare yourself the pain”.   

Pain didn’t deter or scare her anymore at that point in her life.  But instead of telling him that, she held her tongue and followed his lead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Six months after the announcement, the Princess found herself awakened in her rooms by her guardian’s personal guards, their blasters ominously hanging by their side.  Reverentially informing her that she was being moved to the First Knight’s quarters in preparation for their impending nuptials, they escorted her to the military wing.    

It didn’t matter to her guardian that they weren’t wed yet.  Snoke wanted the entire Empire to know that their Princess wantonly shared the First Knight’s bed before their marriage. Giving her no choice but to proceed with the union to save her reputation.

Resigned to her fate, she sat on the bed in nothing but her night gown, calming herself by memorizing the room of the boy she once knew and mercilessly tormented.

 His sheets were black and his room was plain.  Suiting his character quite well, she noted.  The only indulgence he seemed to have were the hundreds of holobooks that filled every inch and corner of his walls.   

She was in his territory now.  And it frightened her.  He could take his revenge for her cruelty and there was nothing she could do to stop him.  She watched in horror as the guards carried away his couch and any other piece of furniture that could be converted into a bed.  Obviously in compliance with another of Snoke’s perverse orders, to force them to copulate even before they became man and wife. 

Firmly reminding herself that she was not some powerless damsel, who needed to be saved, she clutched a little knife she hid in her pocket and waited for him to return to his quarters. 

“You can take the bed”. He said, an inscrutable expression in his face.    

“You’re not lying next to me”, she hissed.  “I forbid it Jedi”. 

He said nothing, but gave her a look which told her that he never dreamt of such a thing, causing a strange pain to shoot through her heart. 

He shocked her again by reaching for the bed spreads and a few of the covers, quickly turning it into a make shift bed on the floor.  Lying on it, he produced a holobook and proceeded to ignore her, as if he were all alone in the room.

Wanting to goad him into a fight, she prepared to release a string of snide remarks, in order to tell him exactly what she thought of him.  But before she could launch her assault, her eyes caught Bazine’s smiling image, on a shelf next to her pillow. 

Suddenly, feeling very heavy and quite sad, she closed her eyes.  Not having the heart to continue hurting him or herself more. 

 

 

 


End file.
